Breath Again -
by Partager Super
Summary: The first two-three chapters start off with Jace and Clary off at the beach. This story may continue if I get good reviews and you know, people who like the story. Jace/Clary love story. Maybe a love triangle there as well ;) But hopefully you like this story and can give me some ideas on more of these awesome stories. I will probably post chapters on weekends since I have school.


Isabella grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her to her bedroom despite Clary complaining. They were hanging out in the living room with Clary,Jace and Alec when Isabella ran in and litterally was jumping in her spot.

"You!" Isabella yelled, pointing towards Clary using her finger. Clary looked scared by the way Isabella was looking at her. "Hot guy at beach. Both of us have to go. Twins!" Isabella screamed, scaring Clary more.

Clary tried not to blush. She could see Jace tense up when the mention of a hot guy at a beach with Clary. "So, you want me to go with you?" Clary asked in a calm voice. Isabella looked at Clary like she was stupid..

"Yes! His brother saw you at Magnus's party and he told me that he wanted to go on a date with you. He also told me you were super hot" Isabella practically cried. Clary laughed to herself. "Sure, I'll go" Clary said throwing her arms up in the air in laugfter.

Isabella almost threw herself at Clary in excitement. She grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her out of her chair bringing her towards Isabella's room. When both girls were gone, Alec and Jace looked at each other in confusion.

"Umm what just happened?" Jace asked. "Girl's in bathing suits at the beach dude" Alec said. Jace smiled as both dude's practically ran towards their bedrooms to get ready.

"No" Isabella said throwing a bathing suit out of her closet. "No" She repeated again throwing another one. "What about this one?" Clary asked picking up a black, two piece bathing suit and held it up to her body.

Isabella turned around and almost fell on the pile of clothes behind them. "Look at this one" Isabella said pulling out a red, two piece bathing suit. Clary smiled as they went to go try on their two piece bathing suit. Clary was excited to show Jace.

Yep, she had a crush on Jace. Even if she would never admit it. Clary tried not to show her feelings of Jace to anyone not even Simon or Isabella.

Clary looked at herself in the mirror towards her bedroom. It slightly hanged against the wall and the floor, just hanging there. Clary twirled around in her bathing suit. She felt a little revealing but it looked good on her.

Clary's hair dangled from her shoulders. It was already naturally curly. Curly red tangled hair dangled from her shoulders. She twirled again giving her black two-piece bathing suit a finale look through.

Clary grabbed her leather jacket that laid rested on a chair. She slid it on above her shoulder's and on to her body. She smiled to herself and let the leather jacket lay open showing her stomach and her body.

She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder walking out. Clary walked down stair's as her heels ( isabella gave to her) clicked against the stair's walking down. She heard talking. Clary stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to turn back because she felt like Jace wouldn't like her body.

But it was to late, Isabella already said her name across her tongue and lips. Clary walked around the corner. Apparently she was the last one ready because Jace,Alec and Isabella starred at her. Mouths hanging with drool from the two boys.

Even though Alec was gay, it didn't make him stop glancing at a woman practically half naked. Isabella smiled. Her red bathing suit showing off her black hair that laid across her shoulders like Clary. Isabella to, was dressed like Clary. With some heels.

Isabella sprinted, having her heels smacking against the wood floor as she ran next to Clary. Grabbing her hand as she smiled. Clary looked down trying to hide her embarresment. "Well, let's go "Isabella voice rang.

Clary's head looked up and saw Jace starring at her. She felt her cheeks go red with embarresment again. Jace opened his mouth to speak but before he got a word out Isabella dragged Clary over to the front door.

Clary glanced behind her and smiled as she put a lock of hair behind her ear. "What are you guys doing?" Simon asked as the four of them exited The Insistute, with Simon at the gates about to walk through when they walked out.

Simon looked at Clary, shocked. Isabella then came out and Simon couldn't take his eyes off of neither of them. "You look gorgeious" Simon said locking eyes at Clary, just as Alec and Jace appeard. Clary smiled as she played with her hair, twirling it in her fingers.

"Thanks" Clary said smiling again. All this blushing was going to kill her, she thought to herself. "Let's go" Isabella groaned and pulled Clary past Simon again. Jace glared at Simon as Simon turned around and looked at Clary being taken away.

"Where are you guys going?" Simon asked as Alec and Jace passed bye. Both ignoring Simon. "The beach" Clary called out not to far away. Simon started to run after them.

"So, Simon. What were you going to talk to us about?" Clary asked as she got in the back of the car, sliding all the way towards the end. "What do you mean?" He asked. Jace slid in next towards Clary. He doesn't mind being in the back if he got to sit next to Clary. Alec was driving as Isabella slid in to the passenger.

"Well, you were walking in to The Insistute when we were walking out. Why were you there?" Clary asked laughing. Simon finally slid in next to Jace and Clary. "Oh, umm. I was just going to see if you wanted to hangout" Simon lied.

It was tight in the back, Clary was practically sitting on Jace's lap. It was quiet between them. Both of them stealing glances at each other when one wasn't looking. Simon kept talking to Alec who pretty much igored Simon. Isabella sat up in the front listening to the music.

Clary had pulled out her sketch pad when she had gotten in to the car. She was now drawing a tree with two people laying underneath it. Pictures of her and Jace popped up in her mind as she imagined the two of them on a date and just starring at the stars.

Jace watched Clary as she draw. He didn't want to be like a stalker or something who hanged over her when she draw private things. He glanced at the picture a couple times, but his main focus was on Clary.

"That's a pretty drawing" Jace voice spoke up in a whisper. They can still hear Simon and Alec argue in the back now. "You think?"Clary asked looking at Jace smiling. She glanced back towards her sketchpad. Jace moving closer tomorrow and looked at her face.

"Almost as much as the person drawing it" Jace said in a whisper, no one else could hear beside Clary. Clary looked up at Jace in astonishment. Jace's face inches from her. Clary swore to herelf, that he could hear her heart beating, it was beating so loud.

Jace's hand droped down from his side where Simon sat down on top of Clary's thigh. The contact cold. Clary looked down at where his hand was. She glanced back up at Jace. She felt her cheeks start to glow.

Simon took another glance at Clary when he noticed how close Clary and Jace were. Then he noticed where Jace's hand laid. Jealously rose up in to Simon. Simon didn't know what he was doing before he threw himself at Jace bumping him in to Clary and Clary bumping in to the side of the car.

"Sorry. We took a turn" Simon lied seeing Jace immediately gave him a death glare. "Ow" Clary complained. "You okay?" Jace said grabbing Clary's chin and trying to make her look at him. "Yea" Clary groaned.

Without thinking, Jace's thumb went up to Clary's lip, a cut exposed. His thumb glazed over it. His eyes locker upon Clary's. Simon watched furiously. "There you go" He said wiping the blood off of his thumb on to his bathing suit shorts he wore.

"Thanks" She said still looking at Jace. Jace glanced back up towards Clary after he wiped the blood off of his thumb on to his bathing suit shorts. Without thinking, Clary leaned forward. She still stared at Jace's lips without saying anything. Jace surprised himself as he leaned forward to meet Clary's lips.

They almost kissed when they hit a bump and moved forwards. "We're here" Isabella cheered. Clary looked back at Jace smiling. She opened her door and got out and stretched. She hid her face as she tried to recover from the thought of them kissing, if it happened.


End file.
